Mistakes Turned Into Truths
by pyrolover0404
Summary: A mistake can turn into something greater in the end....The pairing shouldn't surprise you. K/P


**Ok, so I'm back! Hopefully with a good story idea this time! I try and work on it a lot so I can post for you guys! My new obsession is 10 Things I Hate About You, so I've been writing for that area. I have the first chapter written and ready to go and about halfway through the second chapter! This isn't a songfic like my other stories so be nice. **

**Patrick's POV **

I had screwed up, royally. It wasn't like I wanted to ditch her and get arrested. I had wanted to spend time with her and get inside the tough outer shell of Kat Stratford. Stupid kid, The police dragged me out as I screamed I had nothing to do with the kid. I was dragged past the window that viewed into the gym and saw Kat standing there gazing around. I started shouting her name but made no avail to grab her attention thanks to the ragging music. At that point, I gave up fighting my restrainer and walked to the patrol car with no resistance. The officer placed me in the car and silently drove to the station. Two hours later, I was released with no charges after a drug test. I hailed a cab to take me back to the school where my bike awaited.

I wanted to see her and do nothing but apologize; although that wouldn't do much to help. I took the long way home which consisted of passing her house and my bike turned off. Her light was turned off but I could see movement in the window. I was hidden in the shadows watching the window for any sign of her, waiting. Time ticked by as I watched will I saw her standing at her window. The moon shined on her face and revealed her eyes which showed her soul. She may not have realized it but her eyes showed everything about her. Whether she was angry, happy, or she had been crying (which she did) I could always tell by a simple look into her eyes.

I was broken from my trance as a window was opened and someone climbed out. She walked across the balcony to an opening in the trees and gazed upon the moon. I slowly dismounted my bike and crept to the trellis that was connected to the balcony.

**Kat's POV**

Broken heart and all, I walked to my car showing no sign of hurt or pain. I was Katarina Stratford; I did not show rejection to anyone. Stupid me for believing he actually might care, but once again I was proven men are pigs and jerks. I walked to my car with my head held high and pride nowhere near dented. As I made my way home, the silence over-took my thoughts and they wandered.

'Didn't he want to go with me?' the girl side of me questioned.

My feminist side of course had to retaliate, 'Are you that serious?! What stupid, mental world are you living in that would make you believe that?'

'Will you shut up for just one minute?'

'…'

As I drove home, I refused to cry. He was just a boy; someone who could fall in a hole and die and she wouldn't care. I pulled into the driveway an hour before my curfew was up. Slowly pulling myself from the car, I look around thinking he was lurking in the shadows, watching me. Shaking the feeling I walk through the door to my waiting father.

"You're home early Kat. Did that boy try something on you? I knew he was trouble; did I not tell you he was trouble?" my father rambled the moment my foot crossed the threshold.

"Dad, the dance was boring and we were bored, no use putting each other through anymore torture." my immediate response was, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get this animal tested crap off me and go to bed. I will talk to you in the morning."

I climbed up the stairs to wash away this entire evening, turn on some music and go to sleep. As I reached the bathroom, removing the dress and turning on the shower. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I felt hatred towards myself for getting mixed up in all this. 30 minutes later I stepped out of the shower feeling more like my normal self. Slipping on some comfortable pajamas pants and a tank top I slip under the comforter ready to fall into a deep sleep. If only it were that easy for me, but not tonight. No, tonight I lay awake pondering my night trying to find what went wrong. Being in such deep thought I didn't know someone had entered her room until I felt the weight on my bed.

There was no doubt about it being Bianca when I could smell the hair spray and perfume. She quietly laid down next to me saying, "He hurt me…"

I didn't have to ask her what she meant; I had seen it all go down. All I did was roll-over and wrap my arm around her and lie there in silence.

Some time later I was awaken by some mysterious force and realized I was alone. I glanced at my clock and found I had fallen asleep and it was now one in the morning. The moon cast a brilliant light through my window, calling me. As I rose from my bed, I crossed my bedroom to the window. Unleashing the latch and raising it, I felt the cool night are pass. Grabbing my light jacket I pulled myself through the window. Something glimmered in the light but I gave it no second thought. Walking over to the edge of the balcony I peered out into the vast open sky. No trees blocked my view of the bright moon that glared back at me. Before I could blink, thoughts of my mom, the life I used to have, anything and everything flooded my mind. I wished someone was there to tell me it was ok; that I was human for showing pain and sorrow.

'You don't was just someone you want HIM! Don't be stupid and say you don't like him being around. I'm your conscious I would know.'

It was true. All of a sudden I could see him, hear his voice, smell him…WAIT! I turn around on my heel and come face to face with none other than Patrick Verna. Of course the first words out of my mouth are:

"What in the world makes you think you have any right to be talking to me?!"


End file.
